


this routine riot

by roguerie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguerie/pseuds/roguerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world narrows down to this: Kagami, his lips, his tongue, his stupid piercing, all of him closing in on Daiki like a flood.</p><p>--</p><p>Or, Kagami returns to Japan with a surprise, and Aomine is overwhelmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this routine riot

“Kagamicchi, what is _that_?” 

Daiki is trying to check the score of an NBA game on his phone, but he looks up immediately at the sound of Kise’s voice. He sounds excited, which doesn’t usually bode well for anyone. He notices that everyone else at the table (Kise, Tetsu, and Satsuki) is staring at Kagami expectantly and wonders if he missed part of a story or something. Kagami is ( _finally_ ) back in Tokyo after a month in LA to visit his family, which is what prompted this little gathering at a local izakaya in the first place; he was probably regaling them with some tale of American weirdness. Like Daiki cares about that. However, he can’t help but feel suspicious at the unmasked glee on Kise’s face, plus the surprised arch of Satsuki’s left eyebrow. Tetsu, unflappable as always, is merely sipping his drink with a neutral expression.

“What’s what?” Kagami asks. His tone is casual, nonchalant even, but he’s staring at his plate and his ears are turning red. Daiki feels his suspicion mounting. 

“I saw it, too,” Tetsu says, and Kagami flushes bright pink. He really is very pretty, Daiki thinks absently. He glances to his right to peer down at Satsuki. Her lips are pursed, all business, and she’s fixed Kagami with a very calculating look.

“Fess up!” Kise’s demand is followed by what Daiki can only guess is Kise’s version of an ingratiating smile. The wide-eyed grin makes him look a bit insane, but it’s not like Daiki is going to be the one to tell him that. 

“Stop that, Kise-kun. You’re scaring everyone,” Tetsu murmurs. He turns slightly in the booth to face Kagami. “Show us, Kagami-kun.” 

Being addressed by Tetsu so directly seems to weaken Kagami’s resolve to remain clueless. He deflates slightly, opens his mouth, and sticks his tongue out at all of them.

It takes Daiki a moment to process the action as anything other than a childish deflection, but after Tetsu’s hum of acknowledgement, Kise’s gasp, and Satsuki’s scandalized-but-delighted “ _Kagamin!_ ” - he sees it. A plain steel barbell, right through the center of Kagami’s tongue.

It takes Daiki another moment to realize that Kagami is staring at him. He can’t read the expression on Kagami’s face: it’s strangely defiant, like he’s expecting Daiki to start yelling, but also a little… hopeful? 

Daiki meets his eyes, feeling confused and a bit unsettled by the onslaught of emotions the sight of the piercing has unleashed. He’s surprised, of course, and also weirdly bummed, like Kagami’s left him out of something. Which is stupid, since Kagami is a grown ass man and can do whatever he wants; Daiki really just wants to know how he kept it a secret. He’s also kind-of excited, because he likes that Kagami can still surprise him even now, five years after they first got together during university. Finally, his imagination is in overdrive, conjuring all kinds of fantasies involving that small metal bar and sending signal after aroused signal straight to his dick. His body feels tense, electric, _ready_ for something - but he’s not quite sure what.

After what feels like a century, Tetsu clears his throat somewhat pointedly. Daiki suddenly realizes that their friends are watching them, and he breaks eye contact with Kagami to glare down at his plate, cheeks burning.

“Well,” Kise says after a while, “that’s certainly. Interesting.”

“Yes,” Tetsu agrees mildly. “Very interesting, Kagami-kun.”

“I don’t even know where to start,” Satsuki whispers. Her eyes sparkle wickedly as they move between Daiki and Kagami, and she’s clearly on the verge of a giggle fit that Daiki just knows will not end anytime soon.

“Um,” Daiki says. “I’m going to the bathroom.” He slides out of the booth smoothly and strides toward the bathroom as quickly as his dignity will permit. 

Slipping inside the room, he lets the door fall shut with a faint click and leans his shoulder against it. He closes his eyes, inhales deeply, and furiously attempts to will his erection away. Daiki’s here to have a good time and eat lots of food, goddamnit, not pine over Kagami Taiga and imagine all the ways he will get to enjoy that stupid tongue piercing. However, struggling against his new fantasies is proving worse than pointless; his attempts to eradicate them from his mind’s eye seem to be burning them in further. His hand is halfway to his belt buckle when there’s a soft knock against the door.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” he grumbles. He wonders if he can risk jerking it if someone is standing right outside the door. How thin are the walls in this place?

“It’s me, Ahomine.”

Daiki freezes because of course it’s Kagami. He continues to lean against the door, wondering what to say. Allowing Kagami to see him in this… _predicament_ with the full knowledge that he is the cause is just unacceptable. 

“Let me in,” Kagami says. Even though his voice is muffled, Daiki can instantly tell that he is annoyed. Excellent.

“No.” Kagami can’t see him, but Daiki sneers at the door for good measure.

“Let me _in_ ,” Kagami repeats as he tries the doorknob from outside. Against his better judgement, Daiki moves back and lets Kagami enter the room. Kagami shuts the door, locks it, and turns to face Daiki. They regard each other silently for a moment; Kagami looks like he’s about to burst, so Daiki waits him out with a single raised brow. 

“Surprise?” Kagami says finally, and Daiki is amused to note that he actually looks nervous. Like, first date nervous. (Though if Daiki’s being honest - they were both nervous on their first date. Very, very nervous. Predictably, it had ended in disaster and one basketball-sized bruise.)

Taking pity on him, Daiki softens his expression slightly and extends his arms in silent offering. Kagami rushes into him immediately, pressing his face against Daiki’s neck with a huff of relief. Daiki folds him into a tight hug, the one he’s been waiting to give him ever since Kagami stepped off the train earlier. He turns his head and presses his nose into Kagami’s hair and breathes deeply, reassured by his warm and familiar scent.

They stay like that for a minute, just holding each other and breathing quietly. It’s almost enough, just being together, but unfortunately Kagami’s proximity has done a whole lot of nothing to help Daiki’s Dick Situation. He lets his hands slide down from Kagami’s shoulders until he has two handfuls of his boyfriend’s ass. It is as firm and as perfect as he remembers; he squeezes each cheek and then sighs appreciatively. 

Kagami laughs softly against his neck, and Daiki shivers at the gentle vibration of the sound on his skin. He feels Kagami shift slightly, and then lips are being pressed against the soft spot just below his ear, at the smooth juncture of jaw and neck. Instantly grateful for his steady grip on Kagami’s ass, Daiki groans as his entire body melts under Kagami’s mouth. They both know that Daiki has a lot of weak points, at least when it comes to sex, but his neck is probably the weakest, and Kagami seems determined to exploit it right now. His mouth moves lower, sucking a line of tiny bruises into the column of Daiki’s neck and then lingering to press his piercing against each one. Daiki had almost forgotten about the piercing, but the smooth pressure of it against each hickey makes them hurt so _good_ that he’s sure his brain is about to cease functioning at any moment. He grinds out a rough noise, and Kagami hums in sympathy. He laves his tongue over the abused skin until Daiki is shaking against him.

Daiki’s on fire, a molten mess of nerves as Kagami scrapes his teeth gently over his pulse point. Unable to stand it any longer, he wriggles against Kagami’s chest until he pulls away from Daiki’s neck with a mournful expression. Daiki doesn’t leave him hanging; he kisses him immediately with an urgency he didn’t anticipate. Kagami responds in kind, running his tongue along Daiki’s lips until he has full access to his mouth. Daiki moans as he lets Kagami in, shuddering at each brief contact with the piercing against various parts of his mouth. After a long moment, they both pull back and stare at each other with wide eyes. Kagami looks good when he’s riled up, breathless and panting, and today is no exception. Daiki admires the view and wonders if Kagami ever does the same.

“I missed your mouth,” Daiki says, instead of what he really means: _I missed you_. He trusts Kagami to understand him anyway, and by the small smile on Kagami’s lips, Daiki’s sure that he has.

Kagami doesn’t respond, but he does press Daiki against the wall and then slide to his knees in front of him. He unzips Daiki’s jeans and pushes them, along with his boxers, down on his hips, and then he sits back. Daiki feels his whole body flush as Kagami eyes up his cock, which is hard and leaking profusely, and suddenly he’s desperate to be touched. Blood is rushing in his ears and he’s about two seconds away from begging when Kagami leans forward again and closes his mouth over the head of Daiki’s cock. It’s hot, wet, and more than a little obscene, and Daiki nearly comes on the spot.

Kagami looks up to meet his eyes, and now Daiki’s sure of it: he is totally gone on him. Kagami chooses this moment to press his piercing, quick and deliberate, against Daiki’s slit, and this is it, this is the end, goodbye - Daiki’s head hits the wall with a thud and he moans, loud and long. The head of the barbell is a foreign sting on his sensitive skin, but it’s _so good_. He feels Kagami’s fingers close in a loose ring at the base of his dick, the light touch serving to ground them both. Kagami swipes the barbell in a tight circle around his cockhead and then drags it lower to press up on the underside, and heat spikes through Daiki like lightning.

The world narrows down to this: Kagami, his lips, his tongue, his stupid fucking piercing, all of him closing in on Daiki like a flood. He lets it happen, allows himself to be pulled along in a savage rush until he’s delirious, overwhelmed, ruined with desire.

Unbidden, Daiki’s hips twitch forward in an attempt to bury himself deeper into Kagami’s mouth; he tries to stop, but his cock is past the point of no return when it hits the back of Kagami’s throat. He feels Kagami cough a little, and then he _moans_ around Daiki, arching his back like he could never get enough.

The sound sends flares of pleasure through Daiki’s gut as he looks down to see it himself, Kagami’s lips red and stretched around him. Kagami has always liked this, has always liked choking a little on Daiki’s cock. He threads his fingers through Kagami’s short hair and thrusts once, with purpose. Kagami grabs his hips, and for a second, Daiki wonders if he’s gone too far and tries to pull back - but Kagami’s hold is firm and prevents him from drawing away. Kagami presses his thumbs into Daiki’s hips and rubs the piercing just under the head of his cock again, and really, that’s all the encouragement Daiki needs. 

He pushes his fingers back into Kagami’s hair and holds him in place as he withdraws his cock from his mouth completely. He thrusts back in, a little faster than before. Kagami whimpers, and _that_ is one of Daiki’s most favorite sounds in the universe. Noticing the bright new flush on Kagami’s face, he can’t help but smirk a little.

“You really do love this, don’t you?” he says, mostly to himself. “Did you miss my cock?”

He isn’t really expecting an answer, but Kagami whines frantically, his free hand flying down to press against the bulge in his own jeans. _Fuck_ , Daiki thinks, tightening his grip in Kagami’s hair. He drags Kagami back and forth over his cock, relishing the feeling of the head slipping over Kagami’s piercing. He stares down his body at the place where they’re connected and groans. The sight is truly beyond compare: Kagami has tears in his eyes, but he’s moaning around his mouthful and half-humping the air, shameless and wanton and perfect. He looks like he’s having the time of his life sucking Daiki’s cock. Daiki can’t blame him; he does have a very nice dick.

This image and all the filthy noises reverberating in the tiny bathroom are driving Daiki crazy, and he knows he won’t be able to hold out much longer. He never wants the sweet, perfect slide of his cock over Kagami’s tongue to end, but then Kagami presses his tongue up as he thrusts his cock in, and the piercing hits his dick in _just_ the right place. Caught off guard, Daiki moans and pulls out, fingers of one hand still twisted in Kagami’s hair as the other hand grips the base of his cock.

“Wha-” Kagami starts, expression hazy with want, but Daiki shoots him a quelling look and he waits. 

“Open your mouth, Taiga.” It’s supposed to be a command, but Daiki is frustrated to hear it come out as more of a plea in his wrecked voice.

Kagami’s eyes darken with understanding, and he complies, opening his mouth and gazing up at Daiki expectantly. All it takes is a few quick strokes of his fist and he’s gone, orgasm rolling through him in waves as he breaks apart under it. He watches his come hit Kagami’s tongue and cover the piercing in thick, sticky pulses, the sight sending bursts of heady pleasure rushing through his veins. Kagami catches a stray bit with the tip of his tongue and proceeds to swallow it all down; Daiki stares at his throat while it works and then throws an arm up over his eyes, embarrassment blazing through him.

When he can breathe again several minutes later, he moves his arm away and peers down at Kagami, who is looking quite pleased with himself.

“Any other surprises you’d like to show me today?” Daiki asks. 

Kagami is quiet - _too_ quiet. He’s staring down at something, so Daiki follows his line of vision - to Kagami’s crotch.

“No way,” he breathes. “No _fucking_ way.”

Kagami’s face is completely blank. He doesn’t say anything, but he unzips his jeans and pushes them down on his hips, and there it is: another shiny barbell, pierced horizontally through the underside of his cock right under the head. Daiki gapes at it openly.

“That’s gonna feel so good in me,” he whispers, then immediately wishes that he hadn’t.

When Kagami smiles, it’s a wild thing, all teeth.

“Yeah, it will.” 

(And much later, in the cool darkness of their shared apartment: _yes_ , it does.)

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write something about Kagami with a tongue piercing.
> 
> Thank you to all my fellow sinners on Twitter for encouraging me, and thank YOU for reading!! Please come yell with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/wingspike) and/or [tumblr](http://roguerie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
